The invention relates to a furniture hinge with a door stop element and dampening device.
Closing forces generated when closing a furniture door cause the furniture door to impact the furniture body. Closing forces are particularly high when rapidly closing the furniture door. For reducing the shock and the noise associated with closing forces, it is known to install bumpers on the furniture body or on the furniture door. However, only a small amount of closing force is absorbed with the bumpers due to the thickness of the bumper.
In other known furniture hinges such as the furniture hinge described in United States Patent Application No. 2004/0205935 A1, a piston rod of a damping cylinder attaches to a furniture stop element projecting toward the furniture door. When closing the furniture door, the door stop element contacts the free end of the piston rod, which reduces the movement of the furniture door. An undesirable impact noise is generated in such an arrangement because of the impact of the door stop element on the free end of the piston rod.
In other known damped furniture hinges, such as the hinge described in EP Patent No. 1 538 293 B1, a rotary damper is seated on the body fastening element and is connected with the door stop element via the damping guidance element. The damping effect exists during the entire closing movement of the furniture hinge so that a damping force opposing the closing movement is already acting at the start of the closing movement. This complicates and slows pivoting ability of the furniture door during the first portion of the closing movement. Also, the structure of such hinges is comparatively large.